Dynamite
Dynamite is a name given to a variety of explosive weapons found in Fistful Of Frags. There are currently three types of Dynamite available in-game and they all share the same behavior; Once Dynamite is lit, it will explode after a certain period of time (varies between variants) and deal significant blast damage in a wide area around the detonation in addition to causing knockback and, if a player is caught close enough to the blast but not killed, the explosion will blow their weapon(s) out of their hands, disarming them. Variants Red Dynamite The first variant, known as Red Dynamite, is a secondary weapon that can be chosen from the loadout page before spawning in Shootout which will give the player 2 sticks of Dynamite in reserve. Red Dynamite will, once its fuse is lit, explode after 5-6 seconds. The Red Dynamite can be thrown like a grenade to take out opponents and if shot, it will explode instantly, even if it hasn't been thrown by the wielder yet. Red Dynamite is quite tricky to use as it takes some time for it to explode and its damage decreases over distance, making it challenging to score frags with it, on top of that, the player will spawn with only two in reserve at once. If the player, however, does score a frag with the Red Dynamite, it will net a total of 12 Notoriety points which is higher than what most guns yield. Red Dynamite is capable of causing up to 140 damage to enemies when exploding (but this decreases over distance) and if it is held for too long without throwing once ignited, it will explode anyway and cause 103 self-damage to the wielder. Black Dynamite The second variant is known as Black Dynamite. It can only be found in Red Chests and once picked up it will give the player four sticks to use as opposed to the regular two of normal Dynamite. Black Dynamite has a longer fuse and a larger blast radius, can cause up to 225 damage as opposed to 140 of regular Dynamite (and up to 173 self-damage as opposed to 103 self-damage) and once it explodes, it leaves behind a larger, darker smoke cloud. Black Dynamite yields 14 Notoriety points upon a successful frag. Black Dynamite is the strongest type of Dynamite available and its larger blast radius and its higher damage means that if an enemy fails to notice it, they will likely be killed by the blast given the sheer size of the explosion. This is true for the thrower too, so whenever you are using Black Dynamite (or any type of Dynamite in general), make sure to stay at a safe distance. Yellow Dynamite The third variant is called Yellow Dynamite and can only be obtained from Gold Chests as a component to the Dynamite Belt. When the player picks it up, they get the belt and one stick of Yellow Dynamite, the stick however, is replenished once thrown, making the player's supply endless. Yellow Dynamite is automatically thrown when lit, making it impossible to hold it after igniting it. Yellow Dynamite explodes about a second after colliding with a surface, making it a lot harder to avoid the blast and making it much more useful in direct combat. In addition to that, the player gets an endless supply of them, making them very spammable. As a downside though, Yellow Dynamite deals significantly less damage than the other dynamite variants, only dealing up to 75-85 max damage and decreasing with distance to about 34-49 per stick. Yellow Dynamite retains the ability to disarm players by blowing their guns out their hands and since it doesn't deal enough damage to kill a full-health player, the player is likely to end up fighting a disarmed opponent. It is recommended to bring in a melee weapon like a Hatchet or Knife to finish off an enemy that survives but loses their gun and tries to use a melee weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Chests Category:Short-Range